


I love you damn it!

by JustACaseTeamAgent



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACaseTeamAgent/pseuds/JustACaseTeamAgent
Summary: So with the story of BfA being a complete dumpster fire I decided to write a few of the characters that were destroyed by the trash writing of Blizz.This thing here well imagine a closet geek Sylvanas meeting a struggling with life Delaryn, one thing leads to another and they fall for each other.We will have banter, jokes, references, lots of memes and all that cool stuff.Also slobbering Nathanos dog and Allergic to dogs Delaryn is my new favorite thing.After some consideration I decided to make this a series of one shots that will all be posted here, tags will be updated as more works are added. It's for your convenience so you won't have to browse through a lot of individual works :DEnjoy reading :D





	1. I love you damn it!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> Alright I came up with the idea for this abomination of a story during a memefest discussion in Acherus with some friends.  
> TLDR- Delaryn is trying to make her way through college while juggling between classes and two jobs since her family disowned her due to (Insert something generic like being wet Spaghetti :D). She also has to deal with the advances of this weird and bratty rich girl called Sylvanas and her stupid ugly purse dog called Nathanos.  
> So if you are into some fluff and a bit of angst (actually a lot of angst since that stuff is fun to write) and an eventual happy ending stick around you will enjoy this.  
> NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

It was just another early morning for Delaryn. By early that meant 3am according to her alarm clock, when the damned thing started buzzing with the fury of creation itself. She could swear, she had just gotten warm and comfy, when that horrid creation started ringing. 

“Right I have to go work...” Delaryn grumbled under her breath as the ever present bags under her eyes kept on growing. She knew that her body would eventually give in, due to the brutal cycle it had been put through. Slowly she put her work uniform, looked herself in the only mirror in her small one room apartment.  _ You are not a freak and an abomination Delaryn. If you go back to them they will force you to… change into something you aren’t. _ Delaryn could still remember the day her parents told her to either leave, or attend those conversion sessions that they suggested. Needless to say her choice was pretty simple.

Delaryn made her way in the darkness of night. A time for sleep and rest for most, but not for her. She had to open up the Admiralty coffee shop, and get everything sorted for the morning rush of people. Delaryn also had to attend the occasional classes in the night course she had taken up, but that was for later. If her calculations were correct she would have a total of two spare hours in which she could relax. Which in all honesty were spent trying to have fun with one of her only internet friends, she had met while playing Final Fantasy XIV. Delaryn still remembered the day when that tiny Lalafell Dark knight saved her from a giant group of monsters.  _ Honestly what sort of an adorable person names their character Shiv Cooliofeet. They were really nice and helpful and had a really cute Glamour set. _

    Nearing the Admiralty, she also reminded herself that she had a second job in the Teldrassil garden center. Delaryn unlocked the front door and started setting up everything for the day. She enjoyed her work here Katherine Proudmoore has been more of a mother to her than hers was. Jaina was also really kind and helpful, while Tandred was a always away on some crazy adventure. 

    “Good morning Delaryn. How are you doing this fine morning?” Katherine said lazily, while trying to fix both of them with some coffee. 

    “Hey miss K. I am doing good-” Delaryn was interrupted by a very rough response from Katherine. The head of the Proudmoore family was many things but gullible she was not.

    “You look like crap and some of the tears are still on your face.” Katherine was relentless, when it came to telling people what exactly was happening, and how certain things were looking. “You can talk to me about anything dear. Now sit down, wash your face and drink this, while I whip you some breakfast.” Katherine knew people all too well. 

    “Thanks miss K.” Delaryn barely managed to force out the words without crying. She knew that her entire life was a mess, but had no idea how bad she actually looked. The coffee did help however and so did Katherine’s famous morning breakfast. Couple of hours later Delaryn was happy that the morning rush was over and she could finally sit for a few moments. Unfortunately for her, fate had different plans today. 

    The door to the Admiralty was opened with something that resembled a kick. Revealing a very angry looking woman, with a dog in her purse. Delaryn forced herself to get on her feet and get the woman’s order. She looked very familiar. “Good morning and welcome to the -” Delaryn was interrupted by that woman’s dog who seemed to be drooling on the counter.

    “Nathanos not now. You give me the.. Oh where is it aha! Good God, how does that woman write so fugly!” Sylvanas whined, while trying to understand her sister’s ugly handwriting. “Right I demand a breakfast for home that contains eggs, and two coffees black with… is that 6 or 18… let’s go with 18 sugars.” She said, while eying the pretty cute looking Cashier who had Delaryn written on her name tag. 

    “Coming right up...hachew!” Delaryn couldn’t hold back her allergy at bay anymore. She was always allergic to dogs, which made getting any sort of  pet really hard for her. She did have this amazing goldfish for about 8 years.  _ I do miss Roy the fish. _

    “Ew, you sneezed all over Nathanos! I demand an apology!” Sylvanas was outraged. No one, not even her sisters and family were allowed to even touch Nathanos. But this ridiculously cute cashier had the audacity to sneeze on him. 

    “Sorry I am allergic to dogs...hachew!” Delaryn kept sneezing until the order was done and good lord did that girl keep demanding an apology. 

    “Ah finally, here is your money, keep the change. Let’s go Nathanos that brat Vereesa needs this.” Sylvanas tossed about 100 dollars at Delaryn without blinking.  _ Wait that is Vereesa’s sister. How come someone as nice and sweet as Vereesa have that for a sister. Maybe she is adopted, because Vereesa is always really nice unlike that mean thing. Hell even Shiv is nicer and they can be a bit of bitch, but calling me a “Worthless lazy cow that should be put down” for having a dog allergy was very hurtful. _

    “Delaryn darling are you alright?” Katherine asked, hoping that this time the young girl won’t lie to her. 

    “Not really...” She was an absolute mess. Her mind still trying to figure out how Vereesa and whatever that was were even related. Vereesa had been a regular patron in the Admiralty mainly due to her not so secret fascination with a certain Proudmoore. 

    “Darling maybe you should take tomorrow off?” Katherine suggested. She was starting to get worried about the poor girl. Delaryn had been on her feet nonstop for the last few weeks. Whenever Kat decided to check the Teldrassil garden center, Delaryn was there working herself silly. She even asked Jaina to shadow the girl. Luckily for all of them, Delaryn was just attending night classes. “Better yet, why don’t you tell me what is wrong so I can help you.”

_     I am wrong...A freak that should be put down. She is right I am a mistake!  _ “Promise not to fire me… please.” Delaryn was trying to blink away the tears that were already spilling from her blue contacts, that she used to keep her actual eye color a secret. Before Katherine could even say anything, she saw the broken down girl fall to her knees muttering something under her breath. “My p-p-parents kicked me out, because I am a frea-k. I thought I could manage on my own but my stupid freakish pathetic body can’t keep up...” Delaryn kept weeping on the floor until a pair of hands wrapped around her in a protective hug.

    “Should have told me from the start dear...” Katherine hated people who treated their kids in such a way. She still remembered the day Jaina brought that weird looking ashen haired girl, and told her about her preferences towards both types of genders. Her reaction was pretty much the same as now. “Where have you been staying in the past few weeks?”

    Delaryn’s sobs and tears were out of control, there was no indication of them stopping anytime soon. “I- I have a tiny apartment nearby-” She felt Katherine’s gentle humming of a melody unknown to her.

    “Call up your landlord and tell him you are moving out.” Katherine ordered without any delay or hesitation. “Give me the address and I will have Tandred pick up your things. You will be staying in Derek’s room, he won’t be needing it anyway, as he has his own life.” Katherine kept humming the same tune until an adorable snore was heard from Delaryn.  _ I hope she is not as heavy as Jaina… Nevermind I will need Tandred or Daelin for this. _

* * *

    By the time Delaryn woke up the sun was already down, as a string of curses was heard from somewhere. She looked at the time in absolute horror.  _ I overslept… that’s it, I am so screwed. _ She jumped out of bed to find herself in a relatively spacious room.  _ Where am I? _ Horror filled Delaryn’s mind, she tried to remember the last thing before falling asleep which was crying and listening to Katherine’s calming tune. A knock broke Delaryn’s train of thought as she expected to be attacked by something or someone.

    “Delaryn, can I come in?” Katherine’s voice came from the other side of the door.  _ Why is she so nice to me?  _ “Come now sweetheart open the door, before your food gets cold.” With a hesitant twist Delaryn opened the door letting a very casual looking Katherine and a tray of what looked like delicious pancakes.

    “Miss K, where am I?” Delaryn was still having problems piecing together the last few hours of her being awake.  _ Other than nightmares and me crying I have nothing. _

    “I told you call me Kat or Katherine. As for where you are at my house, where you will be staying until you are confident with who you are.” Katherine saw the horrified look in the poor  girl’s eyes. “Don’t worry I called the Garden center and told them you were not feeling well today. Also Tandred and Jaina brought your stuff while Daelin dealt with your landlord.”

    “How did you get my address? How did you even get my landlord’s number?” Delaryn was panicking, all she wanted right now was to curl up and disappear. 

    “I took the liberty of using your phone for that. The rest was pretty simple… Oh before I forget, your night classes will now be only on Fridays.” Katherine noticed that the frail girl  in front of her was ready to bolt at any moment. Regardless of anything she continued her explanation “It’s better to have only one day of night classes, gives your brain plenty of time to rest.” 

    “Why are you helping me?” Delaryn barely managed to ask before feeling unshed tears starting to gather in her eyes.  _ I don’t deserve any of this. I should be dead! _

    “Because you are a good person Delaryn. Also I enjoy having a full house, and ever since Derek moved out the place has felt empty.” Katherine moved to hug Delaryn’s shaking frame after leaving the tray with pancakes at a nearby nightstand. “Now get some food in you, Jaina will give you a tour of the house, when she comes back from her figure skating practice.”

    “Thank you… Katherine.” Delaryn said, enjoying the warm embrace and smell of coffee that the older woman always had. Once Delaryn was alone she began eating the pancakes which were some of the best things she had ever tasted. Three evenly spaced knocks broke Delaryn’s revelry of the magnificent pancakes.

    “Del, you alive?” Came the worried voice of Jaina. Apparently she had returned earlier that expected and decided to give her the house tour now. “If you are dead, you have to tell me!” She joked hearing a small laugh from the other side.

    “Hey...” Delaryn did not expect to get a hug as soon as she opened the door. She was quickly starting to learn that the Proudmoore's were really into hugging people. “You smell nice.”  _ Damn it why did I have to make it so freaking weird. Next time think before talking, you freak! _

    “Thank you! Speaking of smell, ready for a quick house tour. Since you probably need to wash your face.” Jaina said, smiling and wiping a few stray strands of hair from Delaryn’s tearstained face. “Your hair is really pretty by the way. Say how do you look so nice even with bed hair?” Jaina kept playing with Delaryn’s hair, for some reason she found her hair to be pretty. “Right… tour. Sorry about that I tend to be easily distracted.”

    Delaryn remained silent and nodded, trying to fight of the urge to cry and a very obvious blush on her face during the entire tour. Jaina’s room was right next to hers so that was helpful. After a much needed shower Delaryn finally took a nice long look at herself. Her entire existence was unnatural according to her family.  _ No normal girl would have dark blue hair as her natural color… no normal girl would have bluish-silver eyes and no normal girl would prefer other girls.  _ Were all things she was told by her family, they had forced her to dye her hair black and wear color contact lenses in order to hide her freakish looks.

    “No more hiding!” She tried to sound confident while looking at her own reflection while removing the horrible black dye from her hair and throwing away those stupid blue contacts. “I’m not a freak… I am me and that is that.” Voice barely above whisper as she exited the bathroom, wearing a shirt five sizes too big for her.

* * *

    The next day both Delaryn and Katherine went to the Admiralty and everything proceeded as normal. With the difference of Delaryn actually being herself, instead of whatever she was told to be. Katherine’s reaction to her hair color was a passive “hmm”, while giving her a list of tasks for the day. All in all everything was a going pretty well until the same weird looking girl and her slobbering dog entered the picture again bursting through the door with what resembled a kick.  _ Damn just when I thought that today is going to be a good day. _

    “Hello and welcome to the Admiralty, what can I get you?” Delaryn asked while trying desperately not to sneeze. Remembering the verbal barrage and abuse she received last time. 

    “Oh, great it’s you… Now where did I put it?” Sylvanas was rummaging through her purse while putting Nathanos on the counter. That damn dog immediately rushed towards Delaryn. “Aha.. Oh where did that lazy waitress, or cashier go? Nathanos come here boy.” She asked for her dog who was drooling all over the cashregister while a series of adorable sneezes could be heard from far away.

    “Can you...hachew… please keep your dog away from the cashregister.” Delaryn begged before moving back to take that dreaded girl’s order.  _ Please don’t yell at me… I was having such a good day until a minute ago. _

    “Listen here you lazy cow, Nathanos does whatever I tell him to… Now here is my order-” Sylvanas was interrupted by another sneeze from the cashier. She noticed that her hair and eyes looked different. _ How in the fuck is she even cuter than last time? I just want to hold her, FOCUS WINDRUNNER! You are not like your stupid sisters! _

    “If your order is for a Vereesa Windrunner it’s two black coffees one with twelve, the other with six sugars. I know her order by heart nothing to worry about.” Delaryn said forcing herself to smile at this rude and pretty mean lady.  _ Please don’t get angry or upset. _

    “And how do you know I am here for Vereesa?” Sylvanas was seething, she hated picking up stuff for her stupid sister and this stupid cashier was making things too difficult for her.  _ Why would Vereesa want to dress up as an iPhone is beyond me, and why in the fuck was she at that ice rink. Stupid Vereesa exploiting the fact that I care about her! _

    “You look a lot like her, other than the eyes one might consider you twi..hachew” Delaryn was cut off by another sneeze. That slobbering dog was causing her too many problems “Is there anything else you might want for yourself?”  _ Please don’t get angry for me comparing you to Vereesa! _

    “Why would I want to eat anything from here… I don’t even know what Vereesa likes about this place.” Sylvanas kept her eyes trained on Delaryn’s stupid face and her adorable sneezing was getting to her. 

    “I would recommend the lemon muffins. Here this muffin is on me.” Delaryn said while handing her a muffin, which looked relatively edible. “In any case if this is all it sums up to 8 bucks.” She noticed a surprised expression on that mean looking girl.  _ Is she blushing, or am I just losing my mind. _

    “Compare me to Vereesa again and I will have Nathanos drool over your face. I am Sylvanas by the way.”  _ Should I ask this stupid cashier out on a date, or should I ask Vereesa about her first. Wait why would I ask that stupid girl about anything.  _ As Sylvanas just paid she let the most moronic question slip from her mouth. “Youwannawatchamovietogether?” _ FUCK! Damn you Vereesa and your stupid cold… _

    “Uhm… As long as it’s not Friday night sure.” Delaryn could feel a blush creeping all over her face. _ Why am I blushing I don’t even like this toxic girl and her drooling dog. _ “I have night classes on Friday, but maybe Saturday afternoon?”  _ Why am I helping her!? _

    “Fine.” Sylvanas walked out of the Cafe cursing Vereesa and her stupid cold. “Fuck, Nathanos I need ideas for a movie, one this stupid cashier might enjoy.” She asked her dog while it was drooling over something in her dog purse.  _ Damn it I will need to ask Vereesa for advice. _

    Back in the Admiralty, Delaryn was cleaning the cash register when a very amused Katherine came out from the kitchen area. “Want me to give that girl the talk, if she treats you badly?” She asked with bright smile plastered on her face. “Or perhaps I could ask Daelin to give you some tips on how to woo her...”

    “I… have a date...” Delaryn was starting to realize what she had done. “I’ve never been on a date before.” She was panicking now, breathing hecticly as her heart was pounding.  _ Why did I agree, why did it all feel so natural? _

    “I could have Jaina or Tandred shadow you, if you want?” Katherine suggested with a laugh while trying to ease Delaryn’s mind. It seemed to work even if partially. 

Couple of hours later a very flustered Delaryn was making her way towards the Teldrassil garden center. Hopping that some time amongst the flowers and plants would calm her racing mind.

* * *

    Vereesa was currently trying to dodge a swarm of bats, in a game she was playing.  _ WHY WON’T QUEN WORK DAMN IT!?  _ She thought to herself when her character fell dead on the ground. Vereesa was about to try and beat this High Vampire again, when she heard a door being slammed open and a howl that could only mean, her sister was home with food. 

    “VEREEESA YOU DAMN SLUT, YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN’T YOU?!” She did not expect to be yelled at, for whatever she was supposedly planning.  _ Shit does she know about my cooking lessons from Katherine? _

    “Hey sis… what did I-” Vereesa couldn’t finish her sentence, due to a very angry Nathanos being thrown on her face.  _ To think that today started so well…  _

    “You planned getting sick, so I would have to take care of you! That way I would have to go that damn cafe you like much, and meet that stupid cute sneezing, adorable blue haired cashier with stupid bluish-silver eyes and a skin as pale as moonlight!” Sylvanas could not stop herself from describing Delaryn. She had memorized too many small details about the girl. “Nathanos...lick her!” 

    “HAAHAHAHA… It tickles… a lot!” Vereesa was cackling, as much as she didn’t like the drooling dog that was Nathanos, it had the a certain air of cuteness to it. Mainly because it was one of Sylvanas’ few friends, aside from her super secret plushie collection 

    “Enough, Nathanos… let’s hear what she has to say for herself.” Sylvanas ordered while giving Vereesa her food, forgetting to remove the lemon muffin from the bag a few seconds too late.

    “Uhm I didn’t order a muffin here you can have it.” Vereesa giggled while absorbing the coffee which had ludacris amounts of sugar. “Now what was that about a cashier?”  _ Don’t tell she actually has a crush or something? Alleria is gonna have a blast teasing her! _

    “You know the cashier girl at the Admiralty… Delaryn.” Sylvanas said with embarrassment. “She gave me the muffin for free and is so stupidly cute… I may or may not have invited her on a date this Saturday. That was your plan wasn’t it, get me out of the house so you can have a party here or somethi-”

    Sylvanas was interrupted by coffee being spat on her face. “YOU ACTUALLY ASKED HER OUT!? ARE YOU INSANE! SHE IS LIKE THE NICEST GIRL I KNOW AND YOU ARE WELL YOU...” Vereesa screamed while handing over some tissues to her sister, apologizing for spitting her coffee on Sylvanas. “I mean Delaryn is a really sweet and adorable, but she is really sensitive so don’t be all mean to her!”

    “I am not mean! Nathanos lick her face!” She ordered while cleaning her face and looking at the stupid lemon muffin from Delaryn. “What movies does she like?” Sylvanas was in deep trouble, if she was asking Vereesa for help on this. She remembered her last date, with that weirdo from the church and his insane horse fetish.  _ What sort of a moron names their horse Invincible. _ “Enough boy, go bite something in Alleria’s room.” As ordered Nathanos ran out of the room in search of Alleria’s door which he enjoyed munching. 

    “Time for some hard hitting truths.” Vereesa tried to straighten her face before continuing. “You are very mean and petty to people who are just trying to do their job. You can be very possessive and demanding of those around you. Last but not least you are really bad at reading other people’s emotions, and even worse at telling people how you actually feel.” Vereesa noticed that Sylvanas was still looking at the lemon muffin.  _ Add another one to the list. She has selective hearing. _

    “Shut up and tell me what movies she likes! Or I will tell Alleria about you and the Proudmoore chick!” Sylvanas threatened, hoping that this would sway her stupid sister into aiding her. 

“Maaan you really are head over heels in love huh? Last time you played the blackmail card, was when you wanted to shave Lor’themar’s head.” Vereesa joked only to have her breakfast taken away, before she could dig into it. Facing a smug looking Sylvanas was not something she enjoyed.  _ Damn it, why does miss K make the best breakfast?  _ “Fine, if I were you I would take her to a comedy… oooor maybe a romcom. Wait I know forget taking her to the cinema, invite her here I will go sleep at a friend’s place. Alleria will probably be away regardless and mom and dad are away on their business trip. As for a movie either Ghostbusters - the original one, not the reboot. That or The clone wars cartoon.” Vereesa spoke with a ton of passion in her voice.  _ Damn I am good, I wonder if Jaina would be up for a sleepover party? _

“Why would she want to watch a children’s show, or a movie that is so old? She is also allergic to dogs so Nathanos would be lonely...” Sylvanas was really trying to talk herself out of this predicament. “Which friend will you be staying with… if hypothetically I agree.” She asked suspiciously.

“Hypothetically I will staying with Modera, she is a friend from university.” Vereesa said, noticing a significant blush on Sylvanas’ face.  _ _ Must...resist...teasing...fuck it! _ _ “Your face is as red as your eyes sis. Should I start calling you Sylvanas Tomatoerunner?” Sylvanas lost her cool after that remark and began tickling Vereesa for the next few hours.

* * *

On her way back from class Delaryn was an absolute bundle of nerves. She had never been on an actual date. She was planning on talking herself out of this madness, but the week had come and gone.  _ Wait why am I even worried, she doesn’t have my phone or anything, as far as I know she only knows where I work. No way such a brat as her would waste half of her weekend to hang out with me. _ Delaryn thought while making her way inside the Proudmoore’s house.

“Here is our scholar!” Tandred boasted noticing a very tense and scared Delaryn. “There is some ice-cream cake for you. So wanna share what is worrying you?” He asked hoping to brighten the mood.

“I have a date tomorrow and I am really nervous. Any suggestions on how to deal with that?”  _ Might as well ask for help and pray for the best. _

“Hmm, well worse comes to worse it’s free food.” Tandred joked and it actually made Delaryn laugh a bit. It had been too long since she laughed boy did that feel good. “Best case scenario you have fun and that’s it.” 

“Thank you… I will go to bed, goodnight Tandred.” Delaryn said climbing the stairs to now her room, never felt so weird. All she wanted right now however was to get some sleep and live through her date. Luckily Katherine had provided her with some last minute advice on what to do if things started going in a unwanted direction.

Saturday morning at the Admiralty was pretty much as normal as ever. Same deal for the rest of her time there.  _ Guess I got lucky and she forgot. _ “Kat I will start getting ready for closing time.” Delaryn was just cleaning up some of the tables as the door was once more forced open.  _ No please… _ There she was, Sylvanas Windrunner wearing casual clothes looking expectantly at Delaryn.  _ She looks pretty… Wait why am I blushing again? _

“Next time give me your phone number so I wouldn’t have to rely on chance!” Sylvanas said menacingly, she was too busy worrying over how that fool of an ex Lor’themar would treat poor lonely and scared Nathanos. “Anyway tell me when you are ready. I have the entire night planned out.” 

“Uhm I just need to clean the tables and set the chairs up. Should take no more than 30 minutes.” Delaryn explained, while Sylvanas waited for her outside of the cafe.  _ Crap I am so screwed. Ok I could try and run away but she would just come by and make me feel bad. Ask Katherine, yes that works.  _ She ran into the kitchen area seeing a very smug Katherine. “Help me.”

“If you don’t want to go out with her just say so. Otherwise pull yourself together and have some fun.” Katherine’s indifferent tone and calm demeanor were enough to give Delaryn the courage she needed. She left the cafe 30 minutes later only to see a bored Sylvanas tapping away on her phone. 

“So which movie are we watching?” Delaryn asked while trying to keep up with Sylvanas and her mad pace. “I don’t really know of a cinema nearby, where are we going?” She was starting to get worried.  _ I swear if she tries to sell my kidneys I am blaming Tandred and his jokes. _

“I am taking you to my place. As for a movie, Vereesa suggested Ghostbusters or some stupid children’s show called The Clown wars or something.” Sylvanas said without even looking at Delaryn. She knew that the moment she looked at her, she might do something stupid. Like compliment her or maybe even kiss her.  _ Emotions are stupid and feelings are for nerds like Vereesa. _

“I think it’s called The Clone wars, it’s actually a good show. I am sure you will like it.” Delaryn hoping to start some sort of conversation with Sylvanas, who was acting very odd and was avoiding eye contact.  _ What did Daelin say about doing anything to make Katharine happy, that’s it! _ “I mean it would make really happy if we watch a few episodes.”

Sylvanas felt a blush creeping on her face.  _ It would make her happy, and it won’t make me a nerd loser like Vereesa...Stupid feelings!  _ “Fine, but if there are singing pigs and flying dolphins, we are watching something else.” She was wondering why her entire idea of watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre was ruined by a single request.  _ Damn you Vereesa I can hear her stupid laughing from over here! _

“Wait, have you watched Star Wars?” Delaryn asked.

“I don’t do stupid nerd stuff. Do you think I am Vereesa or something?” Sylvanas said angrily while Delaryn began laughing. The sound made her heart flutter. She would do anything to hear that amazing laughter again and as often as possible. “What are you laughing at?”

“I guess this is where the fun begins.” Delaryn began laughing even more uncontrollably. While Sylvanas’ face was turning redder and redder. “I hope you don’t mind staying up the entire night, because you Sylvanas Windrunner are in for a very entertaining time.”  _ This feels nice, I don’t know why I was ever worried about going out with her. _

“Tell Vereesa and I will have Nathanos drool on you for a week!” _ Don’t look at her, don’t look at her… damn it. _ Sylvanas felt all of her self control vanish when she saw Delaryn’s dopey smile… “You are really pretty when you smile. I demand that you smile more.”

Delaryn was enjoying this walk too much. Sylvanas may have looked rigid and bratty on the outside, and her compliments were more like orders than anything else, but she could see that behind the facade there was a real person. “My lord is that...legal?” Delaryn kept laughing while Sylvanas just looked at her dumbfounded. The rest of the walk to Sylvanas’ place proceeded in a similar manner. Sylvanas’ would say something weird and Delaryn would answer with in nerdy way which would make her burst out laughing. 

“Make yourself at home, and don’t worry about Nathanos, he is staying with a friend for the night.” Sylvanas noted while showing Delaryn to her room. “I will make some popcorn, you find that Star...craft thing you were talking about.” She said before vanishing into the kitchen.  _ Why is she so pretty and so normal. Damn it Windrunner focus, you are not like Vereesa who is too much of a chicken to tell people how she feels. Be assertive and show Delaryn what is what! _

It took Delaryn less than a minute to have Star Wars episode I ready, while she waited for Sylvanas to return with popcorn she started looking around the room.  _ Nothing too dangerous, plenty of dog toys, family pictures, some dog posters etc. I wonder what music she likes, judging by her looks she might be into some weird stuff, but who knows. Yesterday I was thinking that Sylvanas was a an angry lunatic who burns kids for fun, so looks can be deceiving. NO WAY! Is that hers?! _

Couple of minutes later Sylvanas appeared with two giant bowls of popcorn only to see Delaryn who was hugging her secret giant Chocobo plushie. “Where did you find that?” _FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! I am so_ _screwed, if she finds out I am a Final Fantasy fan it’s game over for cool and sassy Sylvanas and back to glasses and acne mega loser._

“In your closet, right next to the Paissa slippers and the Moogle backpack.” Delaryn said while making herself comfortable on Sylvanas’ bed, keeping the chocobo plushie in her arms while the other girl stood frozen at the door. “Are you going to watch the movie from there… Shiv?” She smiled noticing how Sylvanas’ head looked as red as a strawberry. 

“Nerd...”  _ Wait she named all of my stuff correctly and even used the name of my Final Fantasy character? What in the fuck is going on?… How come she isn’t making fun of me, I know I would have… right movie, popcorn… _ Sylvanas’ mind was an absolute mess. Seeing Delaryn keeping Mr. Cuddles in her arms instead of her made the red eyed girl feel very jealous of the damn toy. 

“Well at least we can be nerds together...” Delaryn said before placing the Moogle backpack on her head. “Come on we have a lot of movies to watch!” She laughed making a cute face.

Hours later Sylvanas was too invested in the story of some random hunched clone trooper named 99. She was so invested into the Clone wars show that she only noticed Delaryn was sleeping on her when a strand of dark blue hair began tickling her nose.  _ She is really pretty and OH MY GOD SHE IS SLEEPING ON ME! What in the fuck do I do!? I better get her some blankets… _ With a lot of effort and unwillingness Sylvanas got up from her comfortable position and placed a Moogle blanket over Delaryn before quickly deciding to stop watching Star Wars for tonight and get some sleep.  _ There will be plenty of time to watch and rewatch everything with Delaryn being awake.  _ With that thought in mind Sylvanas made herself comfortable and deciding to be the big spoon.  _ As if I would ever allow Delaryn to be the big spoon! _

Late in the morning a very dishelfed looking Alleria made her way to the bathroom, after returning from her boyfriend’s house. However before she could get a shower, she saw the door to Sylvanas’ room being wide open.  _ Strange she never leaves her door open.  _ Without a second thought Alleria entered Sylvana’s room only to find her younger sister, sleeping on top of a girl she had never seen before, under a Moogle blanket and a giant Chocobo pillow.  _ I am not wasting this opportunity…  _ Alleria took out her phone and started taking pictures.

“Mggfmh…. Too bright… go away sun!” Sylvanas complained while something in the distance was trying not to laugh. She decided to ignore it and tried to bury her face deeper into whatever her pillow was.  _ Warm and cozy and… shit! _

“Why good morning to you as well sister!” Alleria teased while desperately trying to silence her laughter.  _ This is too damn funny, Vereesa will have a blast hearing about this.  _

“Bite me!” Sylvanas tried sounding threatening, but having a green delivery Moogle shirt that was four sizes too big and speaking from under a huge Moogle blanket made Alleria laugh even louder. “If you wake her up, you are dead!” Sylvanas could feel her face turning as red as her eyes, something which Alleria noticed and knew exactly how to exploit.  _ This is too damn easy.  _

“With the powers vested in me I now pronounce you Wife and Wife, Lady Tomatoerunner you may kiss the bride!” Alleria was pretending to be a priest at a wedding. The initial notion was cute but Sylvanas hated when her sisters teased her by calling her Tomatoerunner, the kissing noises from Alleria were making things even worse.

“THAT DOES IT!” Sylvanas launched herself from the bed, charging at Alleria who started running around the room. What Sylvanas didn’t notice was that in her wild charge towards Alleria she had kicked Delaryn, who was now awake. The first things entering her mind being “I WILL MURDER YOU AND THAT STUPID NERD SISTER OF OURS!!! STOP LAUGHING AT ME DAMN IT!” Sylvanas was trying to contain a maniacally laughing Alleria, but was unable to catch her.

Delaryn was at a loss for words, her brain on the other hand knew the exact reaction for this situation. She started laughing at the insanity that was unfolding before her. “Good morning.” Delaryn said quietly hoping that it would calm Sylvanas down. What happened however was unexpected.

“So you are the one Vereesa told me about. Damn no wonder Sylvanas is head over heels for you...” Alleria was laughing at Sylvanas’ attempts to shut her up. “Say wanna go for a threeway?”  _ This is too damn easy, they are both so clueless about how to deal with teasing.  _ Alleria thought to herself, when she noticed the red face that was now property of both Delaryn and Sylvanas. 

For the one moment Alleria stopped to look at both of their faces, Sylvanas managed to tackle her on the ground and put a hand on Alleria’s mouth. Her triumph was short lived as she heard the front door opening which meant only one thing. 

“Hey Sylv, I am back!” Vereesa announced triumphantly while heading to Sylvanas’ room only to see the most ridiculous thing ever. A red faced Sylvanas in a really cute flying post piggie shirt trying to keep a cackling Alleria, while a very embarrassed Delaryn was sitting on Sylvanas’ bed. “AND YOU SAID GHOSTBUSTERS WOULDN’T WORK!” That reaction did it for Delaryn as she began laughing at the ridiculous situation that she found herself in. 

“Alright you two are coming with me and Nathanos for a walk!” To everyone’s surprise a wet faced seemingly less bald looking Lor’themar broke the small brawl that was happening. 

“When did you come in here?” Vereesa asked with a surprised expression. 

“Well you were so loud you probably didn’t hear me knock. Sylvanas let Alleria go, Vereesa help her up.” Lor’themar might be a lot of things, but he knew the three Windrunner sisters better than most. He knew that Sylvanas had confidence issues and what not, he also knew that her sisters were banter machines. “Come along you two I need help finding a new wig since Nathanos ate half of the one I was using.” 

Both Alleria and Vereesa lost any ability to speak as they started laughing at Lor’themar’s bald head while Nathanos was happily following him along on their way out.

“Remind me to thank him later.” A red faced Sylvanas said while looking at an equally red faced Delaryn. “Sorry you had to see that… Those two are jerks and they tend to take a joke too far I--” Sylvanas could not finish her apology as Delaryn threw caution to the wind and kissed her with as much passion as possible. Sylvanas’ mind was empty, she felt absolute bliss, Delaryn’s lips were at home on hers, only being pulled apart due to a lack of oxygen. 

“Hey...” Was all Delaryn said looking straight into Sylvanas’ red eyes, with her bluish-silver irises refusing to give an inch. Feeling a pair of arms hold her tightly as some tears were forming in Sylvanas’ eyes. 

“I love you...” Sylvanas tried to stop herself, but it was too late. Her mind was too entranced by those damn eyes, they held a promise of home and late nights watching movies… making stupid faces on birthday cakes and maybe just maybe had enough room for Sylvanas too. 

“Can you say that again?” Delaryn asked while kissing away some of the tears falling freely from Sylvanas’ eyes.  _ She loves me… HOLY HELL PEOPLE ACTUALLY LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM!!!!! _ Delaryn was currently on cloud nine after what was probably the worst month of her life she now had a family that cared about her and girlfriend that even if a bit weird loved her.  

“I love you damn it!” Sylvanas choked out holding Delaryn as tightly as possible, fearing she might vanish, if she let her go. “I love the way you sneeze, I love how you get excited about nerdy shit, I love the way you laugh I LOVE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU SO DAMN MUCH!” Sylvanas yelled with as much strength as possible, not caring for neighbours or anything. She found her place right here, in Delaryn’s warm embrace and waiting lips.

_  
_


	2. It worked in game, so… (Vereesa/Jaina)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
> So i was derping around yesterday and began to wonder how would Vereesa ask Jaina out on a date. Trust me some of the ideas were so stupid in a good way that I now have this mad SuperNerd Vereesa headcanon and yeah, we are in for a lot of inside jokes, memes and you guessed it FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF <3  
> This thing takes part a bit before “I love you damn it!” but you don't need to read it to figure it out since those are self contained stories in the same universe. That is more of a reminder to me, continuity is hard y'all xD  
> NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! :D

Vereesa never believed in love at first sight, but then again she was never the most social of people. She always enjoyed spending time within video game worlds, unlike her older sister Alleria who was the heart of every party, or heaven forbid Sylvanas who had this weird superiority complex. Vereesa simply enjoyed a good story in a good looking game, for which Sylvanas kept making fun of her, while Alleria didn’t really care. Everything in Vereesa’s world of heroes, monsters, wizards etc. was perfectly fine until one day she got a call from Alleria who needed a ride from a party she was at.   _ How in the hell did Alleria end up naked at the ice rink is beyond me… _

Vereesa was enjoying a lovely session of murdering demons and eating pizza when she got that call. Now she was in her car driving to the local ice rink, to pick up her sister at 5am on a Saturday. _ Fuck my life, I was having such a great time. _ She thought to herself as the rink was now in view. By the time Vereesa parked she saw two things she didn’t want to see. First it was Alleria in a stupidly revealing outfit, but the second thing was a girl who was keeping her company. 

“There you are, slowpoke!” Alleria rushed to hug her sister forgetting everything about Jaina who was keeping her company before her figure skating practice. “Have I told that you are my favorite sister?”

“Didn’t do it for you, came here because I was promised sweets!” Vereesa pouted, she didn’t want to admit it, she was always jealous about Alleria’s carefree attitude. It reminded her of Dante from Devil May Cry which was both good and bad in her books. “Who is your friend, she need a ride too?”

“Jaina, that’s my sister Vereesa.” Alleria did the introduction in a devilish voice, one that meant she was planning something. “Unfortunately Jaina is here for figure skating practice, so you will be taking me home, instead of her.” She gave a suggestive wink to Vereesa.  _ And she is blushing, how come both her and Sylvanas are so easy to tease. _

“I… I didn’t suggest… not ride like….” Vereesa felt her brain short circuiting, her imagination running wilder than the Wild Hunting going after Ciri. Luckily Jaina just laughed it off, hugging both Alleria and Vereesa goodbye, as she made her way into the arena. “She smells really nice...”  _ Crap I said that outloud didn’t I. _

“Jaina is here every weekend for figure skating practice from 6am to around 7:30am. Now let’s get home I am cold.” Alleria said while shivering a bit. She noticed that Vereesa was still frozen from Jaina’s hug.  _ I swear sometimes I have this feeling that I am the only normal person from our family. _ “Vereesa, let’s go!”

“Right, sorry got distracted...Uhm Alleria, do you know if she has a boyfriend or something?” Vereesa asked while driving back home.

“She had a thing with some guy from the church, but I think she dumped him.” Alleria was simply glad that she was somewhere warm. For all of her flaws Vereesa always had a way of making her car ridiculously warm. “Heard something about him wanting to bang her in front of his horse. Dunno about you, but I think that is pretty creepy.” Alleria saw a huge blush on her sister’s face.  _ Really, she has the craziest imagination ever. _

Vereesa’s thoughts were a mess, from imagining a certain Witcher and a Sorceress on a unicorn to coming up with ideas on how to ask Jaina out. “You owe me a month’s worth of Strawberry Sundaes and a pizza.”  _ Try and change the topic before she gets any ideas. I NEED MY SWEETS!  _

“A promise is a promise, so how do you plan to ask her out?” Alleria had seen right through her really poor attempt at changing the subject of this conversation. “If I were you I would just ask her to grab some coffee together.”  _ Oh God, I know that look, she has some super complex plan that is bound to backfire. _

“You are lame sis, see I have a plan. Siri play Khadgar’s mixtape!” Suddenly the relaxing music that was playing in Vereesa’s car changed to something resembling a relatively epic, but dorky music. “I will ask her out,  but in a way so spectacular, she will fall for me, harder than Sylvanas for her not so secret plushie collection.” She grinned confidently.  _ Did I just tell Alleria about...shit, I am so dead! _

Alleria bursted out laughing at the notion of Sylvanas having a secret plushie collection. “I won’t tell her so your face is fine… as long as you record your epic date attempt.”  _ Wonder, if she uses the same stuff she tried with that red haired dude. Poor kid ended up with a broken leg. _

Once back home Vereesa went straight for her room and started rummaging through her many cosplay related outfits. “Where is it? Come on I know it’s here!” She muttered under her breath while various looking clothes were thrown out of the closet. “JACKPOT! Alright all I need to do is get dressed in this, drive back to the Ice rink and ask Jaina out.” 

“What the hell happened to your room?” Alleria asked while checking her sister’s room after a quick shower. To say that the place was a mess would have been an understatement. Foam swords and weapons all over the place, weird armor looking stuff and plastic horns were scattered everywhere. “Vereesa what are you wearing?” She asked looking at Vereesa, who was wearing a long red coat and looked like one of the guys from the many posters in her room. 

“It’s my ladykiller Dante cosplay outfit, that thing works every time!” Vereesa was proud of this costume in specific. It had taken her a few months to piece the entire thing together and make it look as close to the original as possible. Now however Vereesa had a mission she had to look cool and ask Jaina out on a date. 

“One of those days you will get a restraining order.” Alleria barely contained her laughter as Vereesa walked off to get in her car.  _ She had to make the finger guns didn’t she. I hope she doesn’t get hurt or arrested. _ “Have fun kiddo!”

* * *

By the time Vereesa reached the rink it was 7:15am which meant that she had 15 minutes to kill. Without even thinking she picked up the foam Rebellion sword and fastened it on her back, moving into the arena to see if Jaina was still there. “Let’s rock!”  _ Damn I look cool. Wonder if Jaina will like it? _ As Vereesa entered the arena she followed the sound of some classical music, which made her feel like she was about to fight an end game boss.

_ Fuck my life she looks amazing! _ Was the first thing that entered Vereesa’s head when she saw Jaina on the skating rink. She wasn’t in her performance gear, but she still looked like an ethereal goddess in Vereesa’s mind.  _ Okay just stay calm, she should be done soon. _ A few minutes later Jaina was done with her practice and was changing out of her skates, while her coach was working with another girl that had just arrived.  _ Show time Vereesa, remember be confident like Dante and cool like Vergil, you got this. _

“H-hey Jaina, fancy meeting you here.” Vereesa asked while approaching Jaina who was just about to call her brother to pick her up. Jaina gave her a weirded out look trying to figure who exactly she was talking to. 

“Do I know you?”  _ She looks familiar, wait is that a foam sword on her back, who in their right mind walks around with a giant foam sword? _ Jaina was at a loss for words, she reached for her backpack and prepared her taser for use.

“We met earlier in the morning, I picked up my sister Alleria. You gave me a hug...” Vereesa explained without skipping a beat and for some weird reason it made Jaina laugh.  _ I don’t know if she is laughing at me or at something I said. _ “So uhm I was wondering, if you needed a ride… not that type of ride, just a normal ride to wherever you need.”

“Oh...right you are Alleria’s little sister. I barely recognized you looking like this.”  _ Will have the taser ready...just in case. _ Jaina was ready to bolt at the first notion of danger. Luckily nothing of the sorts happened. Vereesa just started mumbling something which sounded like Welsh… “Do you know the Admiralty cafe?”

_ OH MY GOD SHE IS ASKING ME ON A DATE! WHAT DO I DO? _ “Nope, but I am sure you can navigate me to there!” Vereesa’s face was as red as her coat while Jaina just laughed, still feeling a bit lighter on her feet after practice. 

“Sure, lead the way to your car.” She said seeing the immense blush on the youngest Windrunner sister.  _ She looks cute when she is blushing. I just hope she isn’t as touchy as Alleria. _ Jaina thought to herself as she followed the weirdly dressed Vereesa to her car.

Vereesa to her credit managed to keep things pretty cool. Mainly because she kept imagining funny pictures of cats. As the duo approached her car Vereesa decided to be extra chivalrous and open the door for Jaina. She received a happy smile for her efforts.  _ Nailed it! Alleria and Sylvanas will be so jealous  when I tell them about my awesome date! _ Vereesa thought to herself while putting Rebellion in the backseat, only to notice that Jaina was checking the songs that she had in her multiple playlists.  _ CRAP… _

On their way to the Admiralty Jaina felt a lot better. While looking through Vereesa’s playlists she saw a lot of familiar names and even more song names that sounded like gibberish. “Vereesa why are you dressed like a… someone from a Sunday morning cartoon?” Jaina asked noticing the same blush from before creep onto Vereesa’s face.

“It’s Dante… from Devil may cry.” Vereesa answered embarrassed, from how stupid she must look compared other people.  _ Don’t cry… don’t cry! _ “Pretending to be other people helps me deal with anxiety and… gives me confidence that one day I might be as cool as the people I see in games and shows!”  _ I swear I have to learn how to lie better. Rhonin just jumped out of the car when I told him that… Hope his leg is better. _

“Well I don’t know about Dante, but I think you are pretty cool.” Jaina said looking at how tightly Vereesa was gripping the steering wheel.  _ Maybe she has a fair bit of emotional baggage. Can’t be worse than Arthas… _ “So aside from cosplay, what does Vereesa like?”

“Promise not laugh, who am I kidding… I like RolePlayingGames and I can play the guitar semi-decently.” Vereesa was so used to dealing with her sisters and their ruthless jokes that she was prepared for Jaina to just laugh at her. Instead however she received an understanding smile.

“Find somewhere to park, we can get to the Admiralty on foot.”  _ Alright Jaina you have never been out with a girl before so do I open the car door myself, or do I wait for her to open it for me.  _ As soon as Vereesa found a nice parking spot, she jumped out of the car and opened the door from Jaina’s side.  _ Guess that answers that.  _ “Here I thought that chivalry was dead?” Jaina smiled enjoying the mock bow that Vereesa gave her.

As the two entered the Admiralty a dark haired girl greeted them, with a trained salute, she looked sad as if hiding something. “Hey Delaryn!” Jaina as cheerful as ever moved to hug the girl. “You look nice… new hairstyle?” she asked while Delaryn just shrugged. 

“What will your friend have?” She asked trying to sound positive, but Vereesa had played plenty of DatingSims to know when someone was sad about something.  _ This Delaryn girl looks like she is pretending or is being forced to pretend I can’t really say… _ Vereesa’s train of thought was interrupted when Jaina asked her to snap out of it.

“Right, two black coffees, one with 12 the other one with 6 sugars. For food… scrambled eggs would do!” Vereesa said mechanically. Both Alleria and Sylvanas were always amazed at the way Vereesa drank her coffee. According to Alleria, she was charting a course for an early grave, while Sylvanas pretended not to care. “What...” She asked while receiving weird looks from both Delaryn and Jaina. “I like sugar!” 

Couple of minutes later both Jaina and Vereesa were sitting at a secluded booth. Jaina enjoying an orange smoothie while Vereesa was chugging her coffee too fast for a normal person. “How can you just chug a coffee with 12 sugars in it?” Jaina asked while looking at a very happy Vereesa.

“Easy, it just takes practice… So you and Delaryn know each other?”  _ I kinda wanna help that girl, she looks like she was about to burst out crying. _ Vereesa asked while starting to chug her second coffee. Hearing a very quiet laughter from Jaina. 

“She started working here recently. Delaryn is just a friend, so you have nothing to worry about.” Jaina winked at Vereesa causing her to choke for a second. “Easy there girl, I don’t want you dying here.” Jaina laughed while giving Vereesa some water. “Now do tell what do you like so much about playing games, instead of going out partying like Alleria?”

_ Well crap… might as well tell her the truth since this will be the last date I will ever have with her. _ “I get nervous way too easily and I can’t really deal with other people. It’s weird because whenever I am home and play something I feel so relaxed and confident.” Vereesa explained while eating the most delicious scrambled eggs she had ever tasted. “It’s also very easy to make friends ingame than in you know, out there. As for the party bid well I do go to parties… LAN parties.” Vereesa’s head was starting to look like a tomato.  _ Come on now, start laughing, call me a loser and ditch me! _

“That sounds cute!” Jaina saw the way Vereesa’s face turned red, the way she spoke with passion about her hobbies and other small mannerisms. “Can you skate?”  _ I have an idea about how to spend more time with Vereesa and get a free ride to here without bothering Tandred. _

“I had a concussion from trying to skate once, but if you are willing to teach me I am more than happy to accept your training!” Vereesa said while listening to Jaina’s exciting rambling about her ice skating spoils and future plans.  _ She is really pretty… _ Vereesa’s revelry was cut short when she got a text from Sylvanas. “Damn it!”

“You aren’t in trouble are you?” Jaina asked, concern written all over her face. She didn’t want her new friend to be in trouble for spending time with her. 

“Nah… just Sylvanas trying to mess with me.” Vereesa said with barely contained anger.  _ Stupid dog drooled all over my keyboard and munched on my controllers! I WHICH IS ME THAT IS I DEMAND RETRIBUTION!  _ A wicked smile began forming on Vereesa’s face, as she gave Jaina a very weird look. “You don’t happen to have a giant dog by any chance, do you.”

“No… but there is this really sweet kid I babysit and he has this giant husky.” Jaina mentioned casually.  _ Why is Vereesa looking so excited...wait what is she planning. _ “Uhm… Vereesa why do you need a dog?”

“I need it for payback! Sylvanas’ stupid dog drooled over my gaming rig and console controllers!” Vereesa said while making a pouty face the likes of none could say no to. “Do you think we can get our hands on that husky?”  _ I doubt killing Nathanos would be a good thing, but maybe a random plushie… no that would be too mean. Wait I know I will buy an exact replica of a plushie Sylvanas already has and unleash that husky dog on it while recording it. MY PLAN IS FOOLPROOF! _

“I could ask Anduin if he wants to take Genn out for a walk...” Jaina mentioned while getting progressively scared from the weird smile on Vereesa’s face. “You will need to come with me though, I am not losing my babysitter gig over some joke!”  _ Why do I have a very bad feeling about this. Well at least she is having a good time so that is nice. _

“When and where?” Was all Vereesa asked while opening every door and aiding Jaina in whatever she needed. From helping with her ice skating gear to offering her a ride home after an entire day together.  _ This was very nice… about as good as Geralt’s day with Ciri! _

“Wednesday afternoon… You will need to pick me up so might as well give you my address!” Jaina said almost too eagerly for her liking. After a short ride the duo were at Jaina’s house, without a hitch Vereesa jumped out of her car and opened the door for Jaina. _ I think this girl is more chivalrous than any of my previous boyfriends.  _ As Jaina was about to get inside her house she felt this need to kiss Vereesa. The white haired girl had been helping her the entire day and paid for everything at any shop or cafe they went. “See you on Wednesday.” Jaina said right before kissing Vereesa.  _ Strawberries, her lips taste like strawberries, that’s really cute. _

“Ri--right! See you then!” Vereesa bolted for her car feeling wobbly after the kiss.  _ Son of a bitch! She kissed me...HAHA! YES! Score one for Vereesa! _ She cheered as all of her favorite songs started playing one after the other.

* * *

When Jaina finally got home a very smug looking Katherine greeted her. “Good to see you finally found someone that treats you properly.” She said noticing a bit of smudged lipstick on Jaina’s face. “So who is she? And do I have to be worried about any horses?”

Jaina just blinked at the question. She was not expecting her mother to be ok with her dating a girl. _ Well, that is a nice change of pace. _ “Her name is Vereesa and she is really sweet. She is also more of a gentleman than any of my previous boyfriends.” Jaina stopped herself noticing that both Tandred and Daelin headed to Katherine each holding a 20 dollar bill and handing it to her mother. “REALLY! You were taking bets!”

“Tandred had his money on that Kael fellow, Daelin was betting on the church boy, Derek went for that Rhonin person, I just said it would be a girl.” Katherine said proudly, while patting Jaina on the back.

Back at the Windrunner’s place, Vereesa was giving her fallen keyboard and controllers a Witcher’s funeral. She even had Alleria say a few words in honor of the fallen warriors.  _ Know that no Witcher, keyboard or controller ever died in their bed… _ Vereesa could feel tears falling freely as the fire engulfed the not so small funeral pyre.

“Hey, sis… is that fire supposed to spread to Nathanos’ favorite tree?” Alleria asked a few minutes too late, as the giant oak tree nearby caught fire.  _ Damn it! Well that has to be a new low...even for us.  _ “Actually never mind… I will go get the fire extinguisher.”

Vereesa just stood and watched as a crazy looking Sylvanas was screaming at her for burning down Nathanos’ favorite tree.  _ I have a date on Wednesday and she kissed me! _ While this entire scene was unfolding Alleria had already contained the fire and was on the phone with the Teldrassil garden center ordering a replacement.

“Alright I have everything sorted and… Sylvanas why is Vereesa smiling like an idiot?”  _ She always cries when shit like that happens, what in the fuck happened while I was on the phone!?  _ Alleria was at a total loss for words as Vereesa just gave both of them a thumbs up and vanished into her room. “Sylv mind staying home on Wednesday and deal with the Garden center people?”

“Ugh fine, but if they send that mean green haired chick I can’t be held responsible for Nathanos’ behaviour!” Sylvanas said, remembering the threat that Tyrande woman had issued towards Nathanos.  _ Stupid gardener saying she would skin cute Nathanos for biting that crazy old man she cares for! _

“Not to worry they will be sending someone else… now if you excuse me I have a party to attend to!” Alleria swiftly vanished leaving a very perplexed Sylvanas and a sad looking Nathanos, who had just lost his favorite tree. 

Wednesday rolled in and Vereesa had already acquired the needed plushie replica, which resembled a giant fat cat.  _ Note to self, buy a giant fat cat plushie! _ Vereesa was happily driving to Jaina’s place while singing something about bananas and tigers.  _ Show time! _ She told to herself, jumping out of the car and going to Jaina’s front door. Two even rings on the door later, an older looking replica of Jaina opened the door.  _ BRAIN NOT WORKING...ABORT! “ _ Hello.” Was all Vereesa’s barely functioning brain managed to say.

“Why hello to you too… Are you here to pick Jaina up?” Katherine said while looking at the reddening girl, that stood frozen in place at the front door. Once she received a confirmation she invited her in as Jaina still was not ready. “You can call me Katherine… Also I believe thanks are in order, after all you did help me win a bet.” She smiled while looking at Vereesa.

“What were you betting on?”  _ REALLY OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD ASK, YOU ASKED THAT!? _ Vereesa chided herself while Katherine was making them some tea. 

“Well we were betting on who would take Jaina on a second date, needless to say I won. Vereesa darling do you want any sugar in your tea?” Katherine asked while seeing a visibly relaxed Vereesa, who was currently hugging a plushie she brought. 

“Yes, 12 teaspoons please!” Vereesa without a hitch. She loved sugar way too much for her own good. 

“Isn’t that a bit too much?” Katherine said with surprise in her voice, she had never seen anyone that drank anything with this much sugar in it. 

“It is.” Vereesa simply nodded as she chugged the entire thing in one go. To most people this would look barbaric and unladylike, but Katherine was not most people. She laughed at the look Vereesa was giving her after she was done with her tea. “What?”  _ God, please don’t tell me I did something wrong? _

“You have been petting the giant fat cat plushie, like a villain from a James Bond movie.” Katherine announce laughing uncontrollably. She quickly took out her phone and began taking pictures of Vereesa and her fat kitty plushie. “So is this where you explain your evil plan?”

_ Fuck it, might as well play along _ . “No, Mr. Bond this is where I wish you a pleasant day… in hell!” Both Vereesa and Katherine were in tears by the time Jaina showed up. “Ahhh… Mr. Bond I believe your magnificent companion will be coming with me, for we have a very special night ahead of us.” Vereesa said while looking at Jaina, she could swear her heart was stuck in her throat. 

“Jaina, whatever you do, don’t mess this relationship...” Katherine said cheerfully. She truly enjoyed Vereesa’s company and her antics.  _ I do wish Daelin was home to meet her. _ “Anyway, you two have a nice date, and Vereesa do make sure Jaina doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“You got it, Katherine!”  _ I think her mom likes me, so that is a good sign. Right open the door for Jaina. I do wonder if the fat cat plushie has to die… It looks so damn cute! _ “Jaina... I am having second thoughts about this, how about you take the fat cat as a present and we just spent the afternoon babysitting this Anduin person.”

“Here I was trying to find a way to ask you the exact same thing.” Jaina said, grabbing the plushie and burying her face in it. For reasons not unknown the plushie toy smelled like cookies and strawberries. “Vereesa, how come you always smell of cookies and strawberries?”  _ I swear she definitely cuddled with the fat kitty. _

“A wondrous invention called body wash and deodorant.” Vereesa stated, trying to sound sassy, but to her mind only Alleria would pull off such a thing without even trying. When Jaina gave her a questioning look Vereesa caved it. “I saw this Axe commercial and they said that it made you smell like cookies, so I got the damn thing… didn’t smell like cookies so I got sad. Made around 140 cookies afterwards so now whenever I go out on a date I just bake a stupid amount of cookies to smell like a cookie!” She was rambling, which to Jaina’s mind made Vereesa look adorable.

“Tell you what, next date bring the cookies.” Jaina laughed as Vereesa parked her car. Once more she opened the door for Jaina, when a very young looking blond kid ran towards them. “Hey there Anduin, I want you to meet someone very special to me...”

Anduin looked at a very nervous Vereesa who was just waving at him. “Your friend looks very pretty Lady Jaina!” The little boy said, giving both Jaina and Vereesa a hug, before taking them inside and showing them every toy he had.

* * *

“Anduin do you mind giving Vereesa the house tour I need to check your homework.” Jaina requested once they were all inside. She was still clutching at the fat cat plushie.  _ Wait, where is Genn? I thought he would be all around Vereesa since he follows Anduin everywhere… _ Before Jaina could ask anything a loud thud was heard and something which sounded Welsh?

“Ysgarthiad!” Was the only thing that came out of Vereesa’s mouth as an enormous husky had her pinned on the ground. _ Holy crap that thing is huge! Its head is bigger than Nathanos would ever be.  _ “Uhm… Anduin a little help..please?” Vereesa could see the bared fangs of the husky clearly, until a soft tug from Anduin had the dog off of her. 

“Genn, this is Vereesa. She is a friend to Lady Jaina...apologize to her.” Anduin ordered and as if on cue the dog had its head bowed in apology. “Good boy! Come now Vereesa, I want to show you my collection of Space marine figures!” He said excitedly while leading both Vereesa and Genn towards his room. 

_ FAITH IN THE EMPEROR! _ Was the first thing that came to Vereesa’s mind as she entered Anduin’s room. The entire place was filled to the brim with all types of figurines. “How did you get your hands on so many?” Vereesa was in absolute shock. When she heard Space marines she expected a normal soldier figurine, but Anduin had an entire Chapter of blue Ultramarines with pretty much everything.

“My dad always brings me a few whenever he comes back from a tour.” Anduin sad with a tinge of sadness in his voice.  _ I can relate to that kiddo...when was the last time I even talked to my parents anyway… _ Vereesa’s train of thought was short due to a tiny hand tugging at her waist. “Are you and Lady Jaina together?” 

_ Well… shit! _ “I guess we are. Why do you ask?” Vereesa noticed a small frown on Anduin’s face. She never felt this nervous when talking to a kid, alright maybe the fact that said kid had a husky that was huge added a lot to her nervousness. 

A moment later Anduin spoke again. “Don’t hurt her… or I will have Genn bite the tires of your car!” _Holy crap give this kid red eyes, make him look like a brat and you_ _have another Sylvanas…_ While Vereesa was considering her answer, Anduin led her back to the kitchen where Jaina was preparing some tasty treats for all of them. Before they entered however Vereesa spoke up.

“She is really lucky to have friends like you and Genn.” She said while receiving a lick on the wrist from Genn and a quick hug from Anduin.  _ I retract my previous statement...This kid is way cooler than Sylvanas, and the dog is really sweet. _ “Say, do you have any suggestion where I should take Jaina… on a date?”  _ Right ask a kid for dating advice. Considering what I have back home, this actually seems like the best possible option. Sylvanas would probably suggest something like… “Take her to a shooting range and write her name in bullets/arrows...” while Alleria would make fun of me, then just suggest I... “Grab her by the hair and have wild sex on the ice rink...”  _ At this thought Vereesa felt her face turn red.

“Take her out for ice cream! That always works...although you might be getting sick, your face is really red.” Anduin said while opening the door to the kitchen, where a very adorable looking Jaina greeted them. She had the fat cat plushie strapped on her head while Vereesa felt like her nose was about to bleed. _ Okay Vereesa, think...what do you do in such a situation? _

“Vereesa, are you alright… oh my God your nose is bleeding!” Jaina rushed to Vereesa’s side while Anduin ran to get some paper towels.  _ Holy crap, what is going on with her… why is she laughing… _ Jaina kept looking at Vereesa while blood was spilling out from her nose. “Hey look at me!”

“You are adorable… and the fat cat plushie was the best thing I ever bought...” Vereesa mumbled, before kissing Jaina, smearing her face with blood. By the time Anduin came back with the paper towels both Vereesa and Jaina were giggling. “So I guess the nosebleed trope was true...thanks anime!” Vereesa joked while cleaning her face.

As night time was approaching Jaina and Vereesa said their goodbyes to Anduin and went about their evening. “Wanna get some Ice cream?” Vereesa suggested while they were just driving around.  _ Well Anduin, if this works I will bring you cookies next time. _

“Vereesa it is dinner time and you want us to get ice cream?” Jaina asked perplexed with the casual way Vereesa just asked her out for an ice cream dinner. 

“I mean if you don’t want that’s fine! Say the word and I will take you home… not my home that came out wrong...What I was trying to say is that you don’t have to--” Vereesa could not finish her sentence due to Jaina shushing her rambling.

“I would love some ice cream...but only if we eat at your place. Mom will be furious if I come home and tell her that I ate ice cream for dinner.” Jaina giggled while quickly messaging her parents that she will be staying at Vereesa’s place tonight. “Besides you have a stupid amount of cookies that needs to be cleared out.”

“I also have two sisters which probably ate them all… I mean Sylvanas can eat a lot, but Alleria man she can eat an entire Thanksgiving dinner on her own and not gain any weight at all!” Vereesa complained with a hint of jealousy. Couple of minutes later the two were on their way to Vereesa’s place with six buckets of ice cream.

* * *

Vereesa never thought that opening a door while holding six buckets of ice cream would be difficult, she had done that before, but never with someone who was not her sisters. As she invited Jaina into her home a loud bark was heard as a very angry looking Nathanos was thrown at Vereesa’s face, knocking both the ice cream and Vereesa down on the floor. “VEREESA YOU WHORE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME TO DEAL WITH THE WEIRD GARDEN CENTER PEOPLE! ONE OF THEM WAS SO CREEPY! SHE KEPT SNIFFING AT ME AND I THINK SHE STOLE SOME OF MY UNDERWEAR!?” Came the angry yelling voice of Sylvanas who was too angry to take note at the fact that Vereesa was with someone else.

“I was out on a date...Jaina meet Sylvanas, she is an ass...and this is her dog Nathanos he too is an ass.” Vereesa said while collecting the buckets of ice cream who luckily were still sealed. “About the garden center people, why would anyone want to sniff at you or even steal your underwear?”  _ Okay whoever did that is proper weird… But man did she really have to throw her dog at me… again. _

“Well other than the sniffing underwear thief the other two were relatively nice. But that Sira person, ugh she was way too touchy...” Sylvanas complained while giving a quick once over at Jaina, who had a giant fat cat plushie on her head...which reminded her a lot of MRS. Cuddlemuffin. Not that Sylvanas would ever admit it. “So you are the girl that Vereesa is losing sleep to… Not half bad, of course if you are looking for a real good time you should call me… since Vereesa is just a poor version of yours truly.” Sylvanas said trying to sound a bit too confident. 

“I will take that as a compliment...” Jaina said while helping Vereesa up, she noticed that her girlfriend had blushed, but in a very bad way.  _ Alright Jaina time to help her out...here we go! _ As Vereesa stood up Jaina looked Sylvanas straight in the eyes before saying. “Besides I don’t think you can hope to last as long as Vereesa” At that Sylvanas just huffed, took Nathanos and went to her room. _ Can’t believe that actually worked, gotta thank Alleria whenever I see her. _

“Come on I will take you to my domain.” Vereesa suggested while looking redder than ever.  _ She actually lied to help me out. Holy crap I think I am really in love right now. _ As the duo entered Vereesa’s room, they were greeted by an absolute mess. Clothes, costumes, cosplay props were covering the entire room. “In my defense, uhm maybe that Sira person took my room for Sylvanas’ and stole my underwear?”

“You are not a very good liar...anyway you get the cookies I will set up a movie for us to watch.” Jaina said while making herself comfortable atop Vereesa’s bed, placing her fat cat plushie in her lap and opening one of the ice cream buckets.  _ Perhaps we could watch something like… oh I know! _

“So, you really are as much of a whore as Alleria.” Sylvanas’ voice came while Vereesa was collecting some of the remaining cookies.  _ How come I am the only one who can’t land a good girlfriend or boyfriend? Even stupid Vereesa has one damn it! _

“She was just joking, we kissed a few times, but that is all. Her mom seems to like me so that’s cool.” Vereesa said while feeling old anxieties coming back to life.  _ Calm down, don’t let her tease and demean you.  _ “Jaina is also very sweet and her version of MRS. Cuddlemuffin is cuter than yours!”  _ Yeah hit her with the facts. Wait why is she smiling? _

“Don’t screw this up! Before you say anything else, here that's from Nathanos.” Sylvanas showed a keyboard and two controllers from a box she had prepared behind her.  _ She might be an idiot, but she is my sister after all.  _ Before Sylvanas could say anything else she was in Vereesa’s embrace. “Let me go!”

“No! I still owe you three hugs, one for each piece of equipment. This one here is on the house!” Vereesa said while hearing Sylvanas groan, but she returned the hug nonetheless. “Be sure to hug your puppy too!”  _ Sylvanas you might be hard to live with, but you can be really sweet at times. _

“Nerd.”

“Closet nerd.” With a smile Vereesa released the hug and ran back to her room with a stupid amount of cookies. 

“Took you long enough, come here...” Jaina pulled Vereesa onto the bed and wrapped both of them in a blanket cocoon.  _ She is really tiny, but good God is she warm. _ Jaina thought to herself as she started the movie. “Before you ask we are watching Ice princess. It is my favorite movie ever. Also the main hero reminds me of you.”

Vereesa was too lost in Jaina’s embrace to follow the movie.  _ I am the tiny spoon… Jaina is my big spoon of warmness… I can respect that, right movie. _ “Jaina, I...”  _ WHAT ARE YOU DOING, ABORT VEREESA THIS IS A HORRIBLE IDEA!  _ “I love you, and I know we have been on two dates, but I really love everything about you. From the way you talk about figure skating to the way how you look like an ethereal goddess.”  _ Crap I think this was a bit too much. _

Jaina just wrapped her hands tighter around Vereesa and buried her nose into the smaller woman’s hair. “I love you too…” She kissed Vereesa’s hair which earned her a small hum from Vereesa. “I really love the way you work really hard to be chivalrous and good God you just look too adorable sometimes. Especially when you explain certain small details and your face does those cute pouts. Like when you told me about your cookie smell.” 

The rest of the movie was spent in a similar fashion. Jaina and Vereesa going back and forth on things they loved about each other. Soon enough both were asleep, with Vereesa’s last thoughts being:  _ I did it, I actually have an amazing person that loves me… I don’t have A girlfriend, I have THE girlfriend. Man I am tired, maybe I will just nuzzle here and rest for a bit. _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N   
>  So after the kinda hard hitting and feels intensive first entry I decided to make this. A more lighthearted and fanservicey fic. It has a crap ton of references and small easter eggs. Also the part where Vereesa burned Nathanos’ favorite tree was a stir of the moment decision which made me chuckle. For those of you wondering who were the three people from the garden center they were: Maiev, Shandris and Sira. Now I mentioned Sira being weird and creepy towards Sylvanas because in BfA she goes from:” JUSTICE FOR TELDRASSIL” to “AMG SYLVANAS-CHAN NOTICE ME PLEASE!” when she gets raised into an undead so it just made me feel weird. About the short Sylvanas showing care for Vereesa part well it was really cute and sweet to write.   
> As a final note I will say this one thing. Everyone needs a MRS. Cuddlemuffin in their lives xD. Like legit Fat Cat is the best thing in Final Fantasy XIV!


	3. Didn’t mean to hurt you.(Valentine's day special with Delaryn/Sylvanas and Jaina/Vereesa)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> This is the Valentine's day special we all deserve and need. Includes Delaryn being very sad and hurt, Sylvanas being a clueless person, Vereesa being a hyperactive mess oh we also have Alleria being an actual adult in this one.   
> ON WITH THE SHOW! (Never gonna get tired of this!)

Delaryn had been having a wonderful day, she had Sylvanas’ present for Valentine’s day ready and was only waiting for her girlfriend to arrive at the garden center.  _ I hope Katherine is right and she likes the roses… I mean who doesn’t like roses? _ Delaryn thought to herself while staring at the bouquet of roses she had prepared for Sylvanas. _ Might as well change out of these clothes. _ She said to herself while going into the changing room. 

Sira was currently enjoying her break when she saw Delaryn’s name tag on the ground.  _ Stupid girl makes a mess everywhere she goes… Why are those roses here anyway? _ Sira stopped for a moment to collect the name tag and roses before making her way to the section where flowers were placed. As Sira was walking she heard a familiar and attractive voice call out for Delaryn.  _ Oh it’s that Sylvanas chick…. She is pretty hot… why would she look for that loser Delaryn anyway… Maybe I can steal a kiss… I have her name tag afterall. _

“Oh there you are!” Sylvanas called out to Delaryn who was hiding her face behind a bunch of roses.  _ Is it just me or does she smell different. _ She thought to herself as Delaryn threw the roses at her and gave her a kiss.  _ Not half bad… Wait Lemon cupcake would never throw flowers away! WHO IN THE FUCK IS KISSING ME! _ Sylvanas pushed the person who stole a kiss that was meant for Delaryn only to see that it was Sira, or as Vereesa calls her the underwear thief. “What is wrong with you?! Why do you have Delaryn’s name tag on, where is she?!” She slapped Sira who just started laughing.

Meanwhile Delaryn had seen almost everything. She had seen Sylvanas kissing Sira rather passionately, her roses being thrown and scattered everywhere. Without a word she ran, her shift was over after all and she had planned a romantic walk with Sylvanas, but now Delaryn was crying under a tree in Stormwind park.  _ How could I be this stupid… to think that she cared for me! This must have been one hell of a joke for her and Sira to pull on me! _

As fate would have it Delaryn’s luck was about to change yet again, as a very serious Alleria approached her. “Delaryn are you alright?” She asked while nodding to her boyfriend to go get her something to drink. Delaryn remained silent only the occasional sob coming out of her. “Alright let me rephrase that. What did Sylvanas do?” Alleria saw a small change in Delaryn’s posture, shoulders sagging as she started her explanation.

“I texted her to come to the garden center. I had this great bouquet of roses for her, and planned a nice walk in the park for us.” Delaryn said as Alleria’s boyfriend came back with three bottles of water, with a quick thanks Delaryn continued her story. “I went to change out of my work uniform since my shift was over, when I got out to look for Sylvanas I saw her making out with one of my colleagues, roses scattered all over the place. I ran away after I saw them.” Delaryn buried her face into Alleria’s shoulder, shaking and sobbing violently. 

“Turalyon, phone now!” Alleria said voice barely containing her rage.  _ Both Vereesa and Sylvanas are so damn clueless. I can’t believe she actually fucked this up so badly! Time for some tough love. _ “Thanks babe… keep Delaryn company I have something to deal with.” Alleria ordered as she found Sylvanas’ name in the contact list.  _  I will beat some sense into you, if I have to! _ With a final angry tap Alleria called her sister.

“Hell-” Sylvanas could not finish her greeting as a string of curses were launched her way by Alleria.  _ What did I do to piss her off? Unless she found about Nathanos eating her clothes...hmm.  _

“LISTEN UP YOU MORON! DO YOU KNOW WHERE DELARYN IS!?” Alleria screamed into the phone while Sylvanas answered with a plain “no”. That seemed to enrage Alleria even more “STORMWIND PARK MEET ME THERE, IN FRONT OF THE PIG AND WHISTLE!”  _ That idiot, she has no idea in how much trouble she is! _

“What does that have to do with Delaryn?” Sylvanas asked, she was having an extremely weird day. First getting kissed by Sira, the same woman who stole her underwear, then getting a call from a fuming Alleria. “Sis? Damn it, today keeps getting more and more odd.” With a sigh Sylvanas made her way to the Pig and Whistle.  _ Now where is Alleria? _ Before she could even react a savage right hook had her staggering, followed by knee to the stomach, she was down on the ground. “Alleria…. The hell are you doing!?” Sylvanas was out of breath and on the ground, she knew that Alleria only did such sort of things when something bad had happened. 

“Remember what I told you about messing things up with Delaryn...” Alleria said while dragging and throwing her sister into a nearby tree. As Sylvanas hit the tree Alleria landed a few more punches at her. “I told you not to screw this up… That Delaryn looked like a nice sensitive girl! Now imagine my surprise when I saw her crying under a tree!” Alleria didn’t even wait for Sylvanas to answer, she just kept on punching her in the face. “Here is the best part, poor girl had an entire date planned out, but you had to get all slutty and make out with the same chick that stole your underwear!” Alleria ended the last sentence with a punch that made Sylvanas see stars. “You will find her on the other end of the park, on a bench, alone… Fix your mess, but make her cry again and I am going to donate Nathanos to the church!” With that settled Alleria left her beaten sister and messaged Turalyon where to meet with her.

_ When did Alleria learn to punch this hard… holy hell I am seeing stars… or is it dark, can’t really tell. _ Sylvanas was making her way through the park, head pounding, and nose bleeding she managed to crawl to a nearby bench. Few weird looks later a rather odd old man offered to help her find Delaryn. _ That guy has green beard… he is funny _ . As Sylvanas and the old man found Delaryn sitting alone on a bench under a tree, surrounded by tissue papers, the old man said that he needed to get ice cream. There she was, her Lemon cupcake, crying under a tree, Sylvanas decided that the best course of action would be to talk things out with Delaryn.

“Why are you here?” Delaryn asked voice barely above whisper, she sounded defeated, the same way she was when Katherine helped her. Before Sylvanas could even answer Delaryn noticed a fair bit of dried blood on Sylvanas’ face. Without thinking she just took out some tissue papers and began cleaning Sylvanas’ face. “Shouldn’t you be spending Valentine’s day with Sira?”

“I… I didn’t mean to kiss her, she was hiding her face behind the flowers and had this pinned on her uniform.” Sylvanas said while showing the name tag which said “Delaryn” on it. “I just thought that it was you and went for a kiss… sorry.” 

Delaryn just listened to the entire story, while gently cleaning Sylvanas’ face. “You will have a lot of bruises in the morning.” She said while getting some more tissue paper.  _ What if she is lying… what if Sira jumps out and steals her away? _ “How did you find me and what happened to your face?”

Sylvanas just chuckled at the question. “Alleria happened, she was having a date, stumbled onto you here, then called me and proceeded to beat me senseless.” She said enjoying the gentle feeling of Delaryn’s hands. _ Her hands are always so warm, I really screwed up didn’t I. _ “Hey, I’m sorry I hurt you… I am sorry I ruined the date you had planned for us, and I am sorry for making you cry.” Sylvanas said feeling tears begin to form in her eyes.

“You never told me Alleria could be this scary.” Delaryn took her name tag and looked at Sylvanas as menacingly as she could. Few seconds later a slap followed. “That’s for the roses...” another slap “that’s for ruining our date...” Delaryn grabbed Sylvanas’ lowered head and slammed her lips into hers. The kiss was a simple gesture to some, but Sylvanas always knew that Delaryn only kissed her first when she was about to say something important. “And this was for coming back and making things right.”

“I don’t deserve you...” Sylvanas said as tears were falling freely, she felt a pair of hands wrapping around her waist as Delaryn hugged her, burying her face into the blue haired girl’s shoulder Sylvanas continued “I’m not one for poetry, but I want you to know that my love for you burns as brightly as sun at its highest and is as much as the moon at its fullest.” She choked out the last bit as Delaryn was rubbing soothing circles at her back.

“Let me take you where I am staying, your face could use some ice.” Delaryn ordered as Sylvanas was in no condition to argue.  _ How come she is so sweet and nice when someone beats the crap out of her. Same thing happened when the giant husky had her pinned for knocking that poor kid’s ice cream over. _ “Up you go.” Sylvanas’ limp and barely conscious body in tow, Delaryn began the relatively short journey home.

* * *

When Katherine saw Delaryn dragging a half conscious girl her first reaction was to skip offering dinner and hand Delaryn a can of frozen beans. “This should help, and I want an explanation tomorrow… with details on what you do tonight.” Katherine loved messing around with both Jaina and Delaryn, she still had some time to prepare for her night out with Daelin so making both of her daughters nervios was free entertainment. “Oh Delaryn, Daelin and I are going out in a bit so it’s just you and Jaina… Tandred is out doing some bartending so do try not to burn the house down.” She said while going into her bedroom. 

By the time Delaryn was back in her room she saw Sylvanas sleeping on her bed. “Hey… I think this should be the right size, mind putting it on.” Delaryn said while handing over a shirt which was a few sizes too big for either of them to Sylvanas. “Vereesa told me that you really like the all girl group Banshee so I bought you this.” 

Sylvanas with a lot of help from Delaryn managed to remove her day clothing and was now comfortably resting in the warm embrace of her girlfriend.  _ Being the small spoon isn’t all that bad from time to time.  _ She thought to herself as Delaryn’s heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

Meanwhile a very jittery Vereesa was going through her genius plan of making Jaina love her even more.  _ Alright I have my guitar, Miss K gave me the spare key, so all I need to do is get under Jaina’s window and sing her a song, easy peasy. _ After entering the backyard Vereesa navigated her way to Jaina’s window and first took out her phone to text her lover. “Look out from your window!”  _ Sent… now I wait. _

Katherine and Daelin were having a fascinating Valentine’s day, they were enjoying a magnificent theater performance, until Katherine noticed that her phone had a text from Vereesa telling her “Look out from her window” _ I kept telling her that so much sugar would make it hard to focus… hmm well it is intermission time so maybe I could joke around a bit. _ Katherine swiftly wrote a Jaina like response, with some help from Daelin who always enjoyed a fair bit of joking around. “I don’t see anything out of the ordinary… Vereesa are you alright?”

When Vereesa got the reply she was terrified, all sorts of thoughts entering her mind.  _ Crap am I at the wrong house… again, or under the wrong window? Wait the key worked so it has to be the right place… maybe if I throw something at the window just to be safe. No Vereesa that is stupid. _ She quickly typed a response back which read as “Are you sure you don’t see anything. I am in your backyard with a guitar and I don’t want to wake up some poor random guy and get arrested.”

Both Katherine and Daelin were having too much fun doing this, luckily for Vereesa they decided to end their joke as the intermission was nearing its end Katherine wrote a final reply. “Darling you messaged the wrong person, it’s Katherine I assume you missed Jaina in your contacts list due to nervousness and sugar.”

Vereesa re-read the message and felt incredibly stupid.  _ Thank God Kat is awesome… on a side note maybe I should reduce my sugar intake. _ Vereesa quickly thanked Katherine and made sure she was texting the right person this time. Couple of minutes later a very sleepy looking Jaina showed up from her window.  _ Holy crap she is looking amazing… right song. Here goes nothing: _

 

Who has blond hair and blue eyes?

Oh yeah it's my girl Jaina, oh yeah!

Hair like the sun, eyes like the ocean

My girl Jaina has them both, but that's not all!

 

She skates, and she helps me be better.

My girl Jaina does it all, from cuddling to loving.

She does it all and she does it best.

My girl Jaina please accept my heart. 

 

I will always love you, even when you cry.

My amazing Jaina please accept me into your life.

I swear to make you smile more than ever.

Accept my love for I want nothing in return.

 

Nothing but to see you smile.

Oh Jaina I want to make you laugh.

You are my oasis in a desert of loneliness

Oh Jaina please accept my heart.

 

At some point during the song Jaina had climbed down and was on her way to kiss Vereesa.  _ That idiot wrote a song for me. I am so performing to it! _ She thought to herself as Jaina grabbed Vereesa’s face and kissed her as passionate as ever. “Vereesa you are the most amazing person I have ever met!” Jaina said out of breath as Vereesa’s guitar laid forgotten on the ground while the two were enjoying the coldness of the night grass in their shared embrace. 

“Happy Valentine’s day Jaina.” Vereesa said while enjoying the closeness between the two.  _ She is really pretty under the moonlight. _ “Have I told you how pretty you are right now?”

“It’s just us tonight...” Jaina said with a certain sparkle of desire in her eyes. She quickly led Vereesa to her room before saying “I accept your heart and love Vereesa! Happy Valentine’s day!” Jaina said before opening the door and pushing Vereesa through.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N  
> Happy Valentine’s day all. Before you ask yes I did write that song for Vereesa to sing, took about 10minutes to write and it happened because none of my friends had a good song for Vereesa to sing.  
> The Delaryn and Sylvanas part was also pretty cute to write and Alleria being a scary bish was truly fun. Oh and introducing Malfurion as a lovely old man who just wants ice cream was really entertaining.  
> All in all fun special to write, enjoy your Valentine’s day! I know I will by playing me some Witcher xD (Who needs love when you have Geralt!)


End file.
